


Donat

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Need for Speed (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Ronnie ingin memukul wajah sombong di depannya ini andai saja tidak ada sekotak donat yang menggantung di udara.  [ Untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (Paket Reguler) ]





	Donat

**Author's Note:**

> NFS MW bukan milik saya.

Ronnie menghela napas begitu sirine polisi di belakangnya tidak terdengar. Dia berseru kegirangan di dalam DB Aston Martinnya ketika sadar Toru tidak terlihat dalam detik ke tiga dia menghitung dalam batin. Balapan yang menantang, memutari pelabuhan hingga ke Rosewood bagian utara sampai dikejar polisi beserta heli andalan mereka membuat Ronnie tidak pedulil lagi Toru ada di mana. Blacklist urutan ke tiga itu hanya peduli Aston Martinnya harus melewati titik finish secepat mungkin dibanding McLaren Toru.

Ronnie melepas kaca matanya. Pria itu meregangkan otot-ototnya sambil matanya tidak berhenti mengawasi kaca spion mobil. Siapa tahu masih ada cecunguk bawahan Cross yang masih mengikutinya, atau Toru datang dengan wajah kesal karena hari ini kalah balapan dari Ronnie.

Kemudian suara klakson mobil terdengar dari arah depan. Ronnie mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mengawasi bagian belakang mobil. Dia melihat sebuah SLR McLaren hitam yang dihapalnya di luar kepala, itu milik Toru. Ronnie menyeringai senang ketika Toru membuka pintu mobilnya. Ronnie keluar dari pintu mobilnya tanpa bersusah payah membuka pintu mobil. Pria itu langsung meninju pundak Toru, berusaha mempermalukan Toru yang kalah balapan.

“Hey, Bull. Sepertinya akan ada yang menggantikanmu di posisi ke dua _blacklist_ malam ini,” Ronnie mendorong Toru hingga pria asia itu bersandar kepada mobilnya dengan Ronnie yang memepetnya dari depan.

Toru tersenyum kecil, dia menjatuhkan tangan Ronnie yang dengan seenaknya bertengger di pundak sebelah kanannya. “Siapa bilang aku yang kalah?”

Ronnie memicingkan matanya, “Hey? Aku mencapai garis finish lebih dulu darimu. Aku bahkan mengira dirimu sudah tertangkap bawahan Cross-“

Kemudian Ronnie menutup mulutnya begitu Toru mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam mobil melewati kaca yang terbuka, dia meraih sebuah kotak dari kursi penumpang.

Satu paket besar donat kesukaan Ronnie.

“Siapa bilang aku yang kalah?” Toru menyeringai, membuat Ronnie ingin memukul wajah sombong di depannya ini andai saja tidak ada sekotak donat yang menggantung di udara.

Ronnie melegakan tenggorokannya. “Kita imbang,” katanya masih tidak mau terima kemenangannya dapat dibeli segampang itu dengan sekotak donat.

“Yakin?” Toru mengangkat salah satu alisnya, “Di tengah pengejaran saja aku masih bisa mampir beli donat untukmu.”

Dengusan sebal bisa Toru dengar dari pria di depannya. “ _Fine_ ,” mendengar itu bibir Toru terangkat membentuk seringaian. Toru memberikan sekotak donatnya pada Ronnie.

“Hm, tapi tetap saja _bounty_ terbanyak yang tercatat adalah punyaku.” Ronnie menutup pintu mobilnya. Setelah memasang kaca mata hitamnya, pria itu mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada Toru. “Tentu saja posisi ke dua akan menjadi punyaku.”

Kemudian deru mobil yang dipacu terdengar, meninggalkan bekas ban di jalan. Toru menggebrak pintu mobilnya sendiri. Dia membuka pintu itu, kemudian menyalakan mobilnya untuk mengejar Ronnie.

Temui aku di markas malam ini.

Toru mengirimkan pesan singkat itu kepada Ronnie. _Blacklist_ ke tiga itu harus diberi pelajaran olehnya.


End file.
